


Eyes

by daiki



Series: KNB!au [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Genderbending, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiki/pseuds/daiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which this is an extreme AU where they don't play basketball and form contracts to exorcise evil spirits instead. Oh, and the so-called Generation of Miracles have *gasp* boobs. (yes, this is a crack!fic/au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Basically me trying to find an excuse to write a genderbent!gom and find an outlet for my youkai fascination recently.

In which this is an extreme AU where they don't play basketball and form contracts to exorcise evil spirits instead. Oh, and the so-called Generation of Miracles have *gasp* boobs. (yes, this is a crack!fic/au)

 

 

 

-

Despite being in the modern times, apparently, youkais don't give a damn and would intentionally wreck havoc wherever they please--and thus, this is where exorcist clans enter. It had been tradition that after the death or retirement of the current clan head, the prospects as the next leader would be gathered and the incantation to call upon a strong youkai that would be bound to them by contract shall be murmured by the entire clan.

 

Amidst all the negative perceptions on youkais, ironically, the summoned youkai would be the one to choose which they will serve and incidentally choosing the next leader of the clan. Once the contract is formed between the particular youkai and the new clan head, they would both now be bound to each other until death. An intricate and delicate process it may not seem but this had been the practice especially for the strong clans.

 

There were five (six?) youkais in particular that the clans had sought after because of their sheer strength and brilliance in the battlefield--a feat no other youkais had been able to contend and thus earning them the name "Generation of Miracles". However, it had been hundreds of years since they had been summoned and disappeared for reasons unknown; and speculations that they have all entered the deep sleep (never to be termed as "death", for technically, spirits don't die) had risen. The only clue that had been left for their return was that a series of unconventional events shall take place.

 

Seven generations later, all the clan heads had mysteriously died in their sleep.

 

 

-

 

 

" _Senpai,"_ the beautiful blonde spirit whispered as she glided (the tails of her clothes following behind her) and stopped in front of Kasamatsu Yukio of the Kaijou clan.

 

While it wasn't a surprise that Kasamatsu became the next clan head (he was technically the strongest and most dependable), the appearance of _that_ particular youkai was what egged the silence among the clan. Nobody spoke and the blonde tilted her head in silent query as to why _her chosen_ was not responding to her. This seemed to snap Kasamatsu out of his daze and slowly stood up so that he was now face to face with the spirit.

 

"I am Kasamatsu Yukio," he introduced himself.

 

The spirit seemed to find it funny for she giggled (all the while sounding like tiny chimes clashing together whenever a breeze flew by on a summer day).

 

"I am the spirit god of _emotions_ ," she winked and stepped closer to Kasamatsu (which was waaay to close in his opinion), " _Kise Ryota_ of the _Generation of Miracles_. I am now in your care."

 

There was a heavy breathe of intake from everyone present-- _so they weren't mistaken to the identity of the youkai at all._

"I can call you, _senpai,_ right, senpai?"

 

Kasamatsu's eye twitched. Why did he have the feeling that this spirit was simply toying with her politeness? And out of instinct (and years of practice whenever Moriyama decided to flirt with the female youkais and when Hasekawa became too enthusiastic), _he hit her pretty head._

-

 

 

"Er, hi. How do you do?"

 

Otsubo glared at Takao for his usage of words. The Shutoku clan were supposed to be one of the strongest clans and they were _supposed_ to show their high status to the _summoned youkai_ (who was simply floating in the room and looking intently at Takao). Supposedly, all the attention was to be focused on the green-haired bespectacled beauty in traditional kimono but the _tanuki ceramic_ on top of her right hand was what captured them.

 

"So, uhh, hi, I'm Takao Kazunari," Takao introduced himself (which sounded more of a question). There was tense silence in the air because the spirit still wasn't saying anything.

 

The youkai snorted after a while and in a clear voice, said, " _How small ."_

 

Takao spluttered.

 

Before he could defend his (height) honor, the youkai continued, "I am the spirit god of _fate_ , _Midorima Shintarou_ of the _Generation of Miracles_."

 

Takao spluttered some more.

 

 

-

 

 

"Ogiwara-kun."

 

The male turned around and looked at the teal-haired girl with blank pretty eyes. The latter sat down beside him at the tatami mat of the opened room. She slowly reached for a cup on poured the hot water on the tea leaves inside said cup and offered it to the other.

 

"The moon is so full tonight, ne, Tetsuya?"

 

"Hm."

 

"Do you feel it as well?" He paused for a moment to drink his tea, "Do you _feel their return?"_

Kuroko Tetsuya does not respond right after (but if her contractor was talking about the sudden burst of emotions, the shake on the threads of fate, the howls of death, the twists in time, and the invader in the unconscious then...)

 

"Hm."

 

 

-

 

 

Kagami Taiga looked at the summoning circle near his feet and frowned. He had never failed in summoning before but this was the _third_ time and there was still no youkai in sight (the resonate was there, the flashes of the youkai's physique was there, but there was _no_ youkai).

 

_Whoever_ that youkai was, their resonate was different than the rest he summoned before. He remembered that sensation when he was five and a dark blue haired pretty woman appeared before him and smiled happily as if extremely satisfied with him.

 

( _Why won't she appear before him now?)_

_-_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notice how they introduce themselves as "god" and not as "goddess" despite them supposedly being females? Yeah well, youkais technically do not have any gender since they change their appearance almost every time they will it. And yesss, Kagami and Kuroko won't be partners here mwahahaha This is just a happy!fic of mine to cater my wild imaginations, so I don't really know if I'll write more or continue. OTL But please bare with me. <3


End file.
